


Verboten

by AkunoandYoi



Category: Star Wars Clone Wars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkunoandYoi/pseuds/AkunoandYoi
Summary: Two Padawans, both are well trained, diligent, and have gone on hundreds of dangerous missions in the unpredictable Clone wars, but nothing is as dangerous as what they are about to do.





	1. Moonlight

Bright golden sunlight beamed down upon a bustling world, their streams glimmered through the violet leaves of the maple trees nestled in the garden of the Jedi temple, as a young Padawan gazed upward at the sky. The twin moons of Coruscant were very distinct in their mannerisms. Aku no was the nearer and more visible of the two moons with a subtle burgundy glow emanating from its surface. It orbited the planet in a quick counter clockwise fashion being completely visible for every rotation. In stark contrast Yoi was much more distant, being only visible at night emitting a soft white light, and rotating the planet counter clockwise. As the Padawan pondered these strange divergent satellites orbiting the same world, she noticed a strong odor wafting over from what was supposed to be the ninth meditation site near the temple, but overtime had become the informal picnic area. She walked over towards the nearby fire and found her friend Barris roasting Meiloorun fruit over the flames, slowly levitating and rotating it with the power of the force.  
The Padawan didn’t even notice Asoka approaching, with her brow furrowed in concentration on the task at hand. Asoka quickly snuck behind her, crept down, and abruptly clutched Barris’s shoulders saying,”Hi Barris!”  
Barris shot up from her chair turning around quickly to meet Asoka’s eyes tearing up in laughter. In a furry the Padawan said,”Asoka don’t sneak up on me like that! Look, you made me drop the fruit.” The Meiloorun had fallen into the charcoal, and now inedible Barris levitated it upwards and set it into a large pile of singed fruit set next to her chair.  
Still laughing, Asoka sat down at the seat beside her. Recognizing that her friend was still upset, she stretched out her hand and used the force to lift another fruit out of the orange bag seated beside herself, and now rotated it slowly over the flames as Barris had done. After several moments Barris had regained her normal level headed persona and with a swift hand motion brought another fruit to levitate over the flames beside Ashoka's. “How’s training the younglings going,”Barris asked calmly.  
Asoka grinned at the other Padawans effort to defuse the tension,”Fine,” she responded.  
“Oh come on it can’t be that bad.”  
“No, it wasn’t bad at all, um quite the reverse actually, but you’ve probably already heard about what happened.”  
“What do you mean, I haven’t heard anything?”  
“Seriously”, said Asoka somewhat doubtfully.  
“Seriously.”  
A grin met Asoka’s eyes, there were very few people she knew who weren’t already sick of hearing this story, and with that she began. “Ok, I won’t bore you with the details but in a nutshell, on the way back from making the younglings lightsabers we faced an army of pirates, a droid battalion, count Dooku, and General Grievous.”  
Asoka paused for a moment waiting for some sort of reaction, but Barris’s face remained calm until she simply responded, “Interesting.”  
“Interesting!? I tell you that we face general Grievous and all I get is an, interesting?”  
Barris giggled, it was too easy to tease Asoka. “Tell me the rest.”  
Somewhat annoyed Asoka situated herself comfortably in her chair and took a deep breath. When Ashoka begun telling her story the beaming orange sun was high in the sky, but as she got into every detail of her journey the light slowly sank until only two things illuminated her, the now shimmering coals of the fire, and the faint glow of Yoi causing Ahsoka's montrals to glisten in the moonlight. Barris secretly thought to herself how beautiful Ahsoka was, her eyes alive with the tales of her adventures, and her lips curling into a smile with every new detail that she could think of. Although Barris quickly dismissed these thoughts they would remain.  
Once she reached the end of her story, Asoka took a breath of satisfaction, and glanced over at Barris, the coals light being reflected in her shimmering pale blue eyes, and secretly Asoka though that those eyes were the most beautiful thing she had seen in her whole life. Although Ahsoka quickly dismissed these thoughts they would remain.  
“So,”Ahsoka asked eager to hear her friends reaction.  
Even before Ahsoka had asked, Barris had known what her response would be and she had to try hard not to laugh as she responded with,”Interesting.” Not even a second had gone by until Ahsoka angrily used the force to pull Barris’s chair out from under her. As Barris hit the ground she was shaking with laughter.  
“It’s not funny Baris!”  
For a moment Barris looked up at Ahsoka and forced herself to stop laughing and apologetically said,”You’re right, I’m sorry that wasn’t very funny.” A moment passed and suddenly Barris made a gesture, that pulled Ahsoka’s chair out from under her just as the Padawan had done to her previously. As soon as Ahsoka hit the ground she heard Barris say,”But that was.”  
Seeing that her frustration would lead nowhere Ahsoka began laughing with Baris laying down upon the soft grass beside her. Turning over and putting her elbows underneath her Ahsoka sat up to meet Barris’s eyes yet again, and she asked her question once more, “So, what did you really think?”  
“You want to know what I think?”  
Ahsoka smiled and said “No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, but I’m going to tell you anyway.”  
“You can tell me but I won’t care.”  
Barris paused a moment and said ,“I thought that you sounded very, brave.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, I mean you became a pirates slave, piloted a tank while fighting a legion of droids, and then faced General Grievous all on your own. Not to mention that you did it all while protecting a whole class of Jedi younglings.”  
For a moment Ahsoka blushed and then embarrassed tried to hide it by glancing out at the flickering city in the distance. The crosets had started to chirp and in the silence their song was all that either of them could hear. A sudden chilling gust of wind came out of nowhere and the two Padawans had just realized how cold the night air had become, in response they came alongside the fire, and in the process even nearer to each other. Now, they were so close together that they could see each others chilled breath in the moonlight.  
“Ahsoka, can I tell you something,”said Barris so timidly that it was as though she almost hoped that her friend couldn’t hear her speak.  
Ahsoka empathetically replied,”Barris, you can always tell me things no matter how hard things might seem, the force will always be there.”  
The Padawan looked away at the skyline in the distance as her friend had just done and replied,“That’s just it the force is there, just too much. Even the dark side.”  
“What do you mean, have you been having, dark thoughts.”  
“I know I shouldn’t but they just consume me and I don’t know how to let them out.”  
“Can I tell you something barris, I’ve been having dark thoughts too.” The Padawan looked out on the city with her friend. Barris said nothing, she was too afraid that if she spoke she might say too much. She just hoped that Ahsoka would say what she had been too afraid to. Ahsoka continued,”The Jedi order told us to never have connections with other beings, that to connect with the force you need have no emotions, but right now and for the longest time I’ve been left wondering one thing.”  
“And what’s that”, Barris asked so softly that as she turned her head Ahsoka could barely hear her.  
Ahsoka turned her head away from the skyline towards Barris, and now the sudden chill of the wind had gone, leaving them laying on the ground next to fire but no longer for warmth. The at first soft tone of crosets chirping now seemed deafening as Ahsoka worked up the courage to admit to another what she had never been able to admit to herself.  
“Why is it that whenever I’m with you I have emotions that I can’t explain, why is it that when I’m with you I can feel a greater strength in the force, why is that when I’m with you I can’t focus on anyone else because no matter where I look I see your face and those glimmering pale blue eyes?”  
The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, but before Ahsoka could turn her head towards the skyline once more, Barris leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss was salty and wet because, both of them were crying so much in relief that the other felt the same way. Together Ahsoka and Barriss had just done something that could get a person expelled from the Jedi order, but in the moment on the soft grass with the blazing heat of the fire, the soft breeze carried by the wind, the Crosets chirping, and moonlight above nothing else mattered, at least to them.


	2. Grip

Ahsoka’s hand gripped the Back of Barris’s head with solace, as the two padawans came closer together; neither person dared breath in this fleeting instant. It was as if the wind hung still, a symphony of Crosets rested upon one note, the ever shifting clouds became lifeless never venturing to obstruct the moon and it’s glow glistening down upon the padawans. In no more than a second that moment ended but for each of them it had been a lifetime.   
Ahsoka’s grip loosened as she came back taking a deep breath. Once the two young Jedi left each other's embrace the world spang back to life. A chilling breeze brushed past, the rustling of leaves became audible, and the sky awoke with life. Barris retreated briefly staring at the ground, until she stole a glance upward into Ahsoka’s gaze. The glimmering glow of the remaining coals caused her bright blue eyes to reflect light in such a way that they became the restless waves of the Umbaran ocean. Barris was surprised at how simple it had been to drown beneath those shifting waves. For so many years she had coiled away never dipping a toe in the sea in fear of a ripple, but now she lie here with Ahsoka in the eye of a hurricane.  
For the first time in years neither padawan was certain of what to say. Normally in a tense situation Ahsoka could crack a joke to defuse the tension, but now all that was on her tongue were the salty tears of relief from moments earlier. Reaching upward Barris’s fingers brushed away the tears on Ahsoka’s cheek, and as her hand fell it clutched Ahsoka’s shoulder. Suddenly Ahsoka shifted her position forward grabbing Barris’s waist and in one swift motion Barris was laying down on the soft grass with Ahsoka on top of her and together they rested in each other's embrace.  
At first when their lips met again it was a gentile soft kiss, but soon the trickle of water became a stream of emotions. They were gripping each other so tightly that Ahsoka’s hand clutching Barris was driven through the grass into the dirt. Barris’s gentle touch met the back of Ahsoka’s neck, and her fingers could almost glaze over the skin. Even by the fire the chilling breeze of the wind made every bead of sweat ice cold, the only real warmth that either of them could feel was each others body heat. Gripping the small of Barris’s back and feeling the padawan clutch her neck harder in response Ahsoka disregarded the Jedi order’s first teaching, and gave into her burning passion as she brought her hands upwards from the waist to rest upon Barris’s supple breasts.  
Barris’s clenched hands let go as she sat upwards saying,” Wait.”  
Ahsoka paused for a moment before she rushed off to the side moving closer to the fire, wearing a look of fear. Her gaze met the ground as the other padawans had. It was as though she had suddenly found a deep pit in her stomach, pulling on her insides. That feeling and the fear brought with it quickly became anger. An anger towards herself for ruining everything. Her world had been turned upside down and was being pushed right side up in no time. It was as though her mind was confused and every emotion became lost in a whirling storm of doubt. In an effort to muster an apology she muttered, “Sorry, I um I guess I just thought…” her words trailed off in anguish as she brought her arms and legs together in front of herself, trying to make the ground stop spinning.  
For a moment the wind hung eerily still, the leaves were motionless petrified in fear, and the racing clouds life died away. Shielding her face from the moonlight Ahsoka became a crouched silhouette in the darkness. Tentatively Barris scooted over towards her and gently unclasped her hands until their grips were clenched into one. Slowly Barris gathered her thoughts before she tried to express in words this hurricane inside of herself.  
“Listen, um this, this right here is a whole new thing.” Ahsoka stole a glance upward and saw how soft, and kind Barris’s expression was as she spoke. “I never really expected this before, and it’s truly amazing, but since it’s so new maybe we should be cautious. You know, take things slow for a bit.”  
Ahsoka paused for a moment but then met Barris’s gaze, the eerie wind became warm, the trees began to dance once more, and the sky came back to life. A faint smile reached Ahsoka’s lips as she responded,”Sure, slow and steady never killed anybody, unless you were in a fire.”  
Relief quickly swept over Barris, as she started to giggle. The thick blanket of complicated emotions was cast aside and for a second they were just there, in the perfect moment again.   
Suddenly over the rustling foliage, and the echoing laughter reverberating off of the walls surrounding them an authoritative voice accompanied by a blindingly bright light boomed throughout the courtyard, “Who ever is out there show yourself!”  
For a split second Ahsoka almost gasped but then realized what that would mean. There were no more sounds of laughter, only a crisp breeze that seemed cut the back of Barris’s neck. Several seconds of roaring silence went by, whilst the Padawans crouched beneath the fire pit hoping that somehow what they had heard was just their imaginations. Every doubt was cast aside when they heard the same booming voice repeat himself, “The Jedi temple’s curfew has well past more than several hours ago, so whoever I sense out there come out now or you will receive further punishment.”  
Ahsoka stole a glance at Barris and could tell that she was considering revealing herself, but before Barris could make any motion Ahsoka grabbed her hand and stood up. Before Barris even knew what was happening her and Ahsoka were racing towards the distant glimmering lights of the city, which now appeared as no more than a blur.   
A roaring voice shouted, “Stop!” and although the padawans dared not turn around they might have guessed that the Jedi had made a forceful gesture. Suddenly a mound of benches and chairs amassed directly in front of them. There was no where else to run, and in a flash together Ahsoka and Barriss used the force to push themselves upward, going over the mound of wood in front of them. For a moment they each let a grin reach their cheeks before they realized how far they had gone.  
By jumping off the edge of the courtyard they might have evaded anyone who could have caught them, but they also plummeted away from safety. Down, story after story they descended with each story passing faster and faster. Every hint of the sweet fruit they had been enjoying before was gone and all that they could think about was the torrent of wind tearing at their skin. The only thing each padawan feared even more than the fall was what awaited at the bottom.  
Ahsoka looked into Barris’s eyes riddled in fear, and gave her a look of reassurance. A thought raced through Barris’s mind so quickly that she barely had time to make the gesture to Ahsoka before they had reached the decisive moment, and just before they reached the pavement Barris pushed downwards with the force to break the fall.  
Ahsoka understood what Barris had meant only a fraction of a second to late, and although she attempted to do the same as her friend she fell onto the pavement. Beyond the howling wind the first thing Ahsoka heard before she could feel the pain was a snap.  
It took everything inside of herself not to scream. The searing pain infected every corner of her mind, and the cold breeze felt like nothing in comparison to the warm blood coursing rapidly through her leg. Adrenaline rushed to her head, and Ahsoka lost all ability to think. The distant glow of the city skyline became blurry and then faded to black as Ahsoka passed out from the pain leaving her friend alone underneath the moonlight.


End file.
